vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
LaS Ykdrys
A Bounty Hunter LaS is a bounty hunter, a wanderer and a explorer, manipulate two scythe one is longer than the other. He earns a living through the contract he has successfully executed and which allows him to receive money. He is a supporter of the bounty hunter organisation with a significant reputation for attracting contracts , in the trading of money’s and according to the success of the missions he undertakes. Some members of his family are also bounty hunters working at the same organisation. In the organisation that looks extremely massive in the different operations undertaken by the bounty hunters. It’s one big close bounty hunters family. Biography Born in a caravan , coming from far off lands. Las and his family migrated to a village in the Tors region. LaS family are the owners of a farm , a little more outside the village and leads to a very peaceful existence by helping his family with any heavy tasks that are required to be done in there everyday life. LaS mother Noly, finds out her son has a very unique talent of using a scythe to cut the harvest of vegetables and wheat. LaS and his brother Lauhe, have a very strong bond of brotherhood. Often there is a lot of comfort and reassurance between the brother in there daily lives. Recently there has been a lot of arguments between there mother and father and it has been progressing to be more violence and ramping as the days, months and years passed between them. Unfortunately they cannot choice the family and situation they would have to face. At the end of the 22nd RC there was a massive attack on the villages of Tores by the armies of the nation Shigu began to conquer many territories of Reono. During the attacks LaS finds himself having to flee his village along with his family and others among the villagers. After the recent seperate of his mother and father. The father already leaves the village to begin his own exploration due to the stituation he caused. During the attack, LaS finds himself having to flee his village, with that family among the other villagers in the direction of the south of the city. The father having already fled the family, because of the living conditions he inflicted. LaS begins to have a rampaging angering and hatred towards the Shigu clan, because of not only the recent events that have occurred but the ones he was also occur in the future. LaS grows up with the harsh experience of reality and the cruelty of wars and endless hatred. Las decides to become a cruel bounty hunter that has the code name “White Beast”. Use every strategy, technique and plan to his advantage to destroy the Shigu clan. In LaS eyes you can always read a cold , intimidating and hatred personality. Appearance Using black and white dyes, in ways to reverse. it's the aesthetic choice that Las chose to represent himself as a bounty hunter. He also has a fur color common to any other Sergal and only those who have known Las before can say how he was. without these dyes As well as two blue dot on the end of his tail, supposedly represented eyes and which he uses to distract these enemies most of the time. LaS has surprisingly long hair and most over the head and tail The main events 22nd RC The Shigu nation begins their conquest on the Terres Reono, the father, Seik abandons the family, LaS will also lose his mother Noly. Kill by Private Shigu in horrible circumstances, leaving a trauma to the two brothers who will mark them forever. He is forced to flee his village with his brother Lauhe to the south, with other survivors. Category:Sergal Category:Male Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Bounty hunter